My Brother, My son
by Asher Elric
Summary: Estel feels abandoned by his family. BUt can he learn the real meaning of family when he is abducted by another who are overtaken by greif?
1. Part 1

**_Summary –Estel and his father had a fight. Elladan and Elrohir are too busy for their little brother. What is Estel to do? When he gets abducted by a grief stricken father and son, will Estel struggle to stay himself? Or become someone he doesn't in order to survive?_**

_**Disclaimer – I do not own!**_

_**My Brother, My Son**_

**_Part 1_**

****

* * *

****

It was a bleary day that promised rain and thunder and – what the heck? – even more rain! It was that sort of day that a sane person – Elf or Man – would take the warning from the skies above their heads and stay inside. It was that sort of day that made Estel – Strider to his Ranger friends – wish that he was in the library of his childhood home in Rivendell.

It had been at least three months since the human had seen his home, and that was after a particularly bad fight with his adoptive father. Elrond had just gotten his son back when a message came from the troop of Rangers that he was needed. It seemed that a band of Orc's had seen fit to settle down near a hidden Ranger village.

Strider and the other Rangers made haste to kill of the threat; but some of the Orc's had gotten away from them and they had to track the foul creatures to make sure that the Orc's didn't attack their villages. After that incident (of which Strider had gotten shot several time by poisoned Orc arrows; and of which the Rangers had made him stay in bed for a month to make sure they wouldn't be on one of Elrond's patented _I'm-going-to-kill-you-very-slowly_ glares) and now, that Ranger was on his way back home.

Estel didn't think that this trip could take any more time than it all ready had. Estel was only a few days away from his home. Sitting by the fire that morning, just getting ready to put it out and get ready to have a very tortuous day in the rain, Estel couldn't help but grin. Now, the only thing that would make this day any better would be if Elladan and Elrohir were here with the young Ranger.

Estel stood and put his fire out. He made sure that there were no living embers, then he dawned his cloak and pack before taking off into the underbrush in a sure stride that –to anyone watching—would suggest that the young man knew the area he was traversing rather well. (Of which he did!)

Estel looked behind him, storm grey eyes glaring at the surrounding greenery. He suddenly felt odd, as if someone was watching him –or better yet—was stalking him. Estel explored this feeling. He didn't feel any malice towards him. What he felt was….grief! but why was someone grieving? What had they lost?

Estel shook these thoughts from his head; just as suddenly as the feeling had come to him, it had left. However, Estel had been raised by Elves, he wasn't about to let his guard down. Estel pushed onward, he wanted to get somewhere before the rain started.

Estel thought about the good food he'd get once he got back home. Just that thought alone (Along with seeing his family once more) made him hurry his steps. However, the fact that he and his father had yet to reconcile their relationship, Estel hoped that his father wasn't still mad at him. Elves had this canny thing of being able to remember every wrong word said against them.

* * *

_"Ada! I need to go!" Estel said, he didn't exactly scowl at his father, but he didn't hide his feelings of anger at being ordered to stay behind and let the Ranger's deal with the threat. Which really didn't make sense since the Ranger's had asked for his help in the first place!_

_"Estel, **Sedho**! You will not go! I forbid it!" _

_"Ada, you all ready said that!" Estel said, then he stood and stomped towards the door of the study with as much dignity as he could muster. There was no way he'd act like a little kid at this point of time. He didn't turn back as he heard his father yell after him._

_The next morning, Estel was gone._

* * *

Now, Estel wondered if his decision was the best. Probably not, but he wasn't a child any more. He was nineteen years old. Estel figured that was old enough to go out and do things that he aught to do. Even Gandalf agreed (sort of) the Wizard believed that Estel needed to go out into Middle-Earth a bit more. Sure it was dangerous, but Estel could handle himself. At least, that was what the Wizard had try to convince Elrond of ages ago!

Elrond still thought of Estel as a child. Which was true, to an Elf, the human was too young to go and do mature and grown up things. The only problem with that was that Estel would have to reach the age of fifty thousand and something before he would be considered old enough to do anything remotely serious and dangerous. Estel snorted to himself. That was not about to happen. Estel had a feeling that he would reach ninety-nine, be a full fledge Ranger, and his family would still treat him as if he was five years old. It got annoying after a while.

That was the other reason Estel had left the way he did; he hadn't told his siblings what he was planning on doing, not that he could, they had been too busy planning pranks to even notice their younger brother. That hurt, they never meant to do it, but sometimes they got too caught up in things to even answer a simple question. Estel had wanted to talk to them about what he was thinking and ask them what they thought he should do.

However, Elladan had told him that they were too busy to listen to their little brother whine about rules and regulations. Estel snorted at that thought as well. He didn't whine, he may complain (loudly, a voice in his head replied as an after thought) but when it came down to it. Estel did what he had to do and that was the end of it.

In this case, Estel had snuck out at the dead of night in order to meet up with the Ranger's on time. If he had left when he had gotten the message, he would have had lot's of time to spare for the scouting trip he had been assigned. As it happened, Estel had gone a week without sleep and when he was finally able to get any sleep at all, it was because he had gone with out food, water and a good bed for a long time.

Estel was glad that he got the month to rest, not that he wanted too of course. Beleg had actually tied the young man to the bed and made the young Ranger stay there for a week. Beleg was the overprotective fatherly type of man, and had made sure that Estel was drugged when he was feeling particularly rebellious. This was a trick the man had picked up from Elrond once when he had been visiting Rivendell after a warg attack.

Estel had been injured badly and Elrond had drugged his son quite often till he was sure that the danger was over.

Estel really hated being drugged. Not only did he not know what the hell was going on, but he didn't know if his troublesome brothers were planning to prank him when he woke or if he would be facing an enemy. (Which had happened on more than one occasion.)

Estel sighed. He truly hated it when he felt guilty over something that he had too do. He was sure that Elrond would give him one hell of a speaking to, and everyone would know it! Estel would be out of good graces for a very long time. He considered not going back to Rivendell, but then rolled his eyes. Now that would really be cowardly of him!

Sometimes, Estel wished that he didn't have such a strong sense of honor.

* * *

The figure that move through the tree's a few good meters behind the traveling human, could not have believed the site he had come upon earlier that morning. He had been following the human for quite some time now, after being told of a boy that looked considerably like his younger brother.

But, it couldn't be the brother he had lost to a hunting accident, was it? Could it really be Malikki? Was it true? Had his brother survived? The figure did not know what was true anymore. All he knew was that if it was his brother, he would bring him home to his grieving father and then everything would be all right.

_Everything will be all right…._the figure thought to himself. He jumped through the trees like the seasoned hunter he was. He hated to think that he was hunting his brother. He hated to think that his brother was his prey. But it had to be done.

He would do anything to make his father come back from the insanity he had fallen into. Once his father had his sense's back, than everything would go back to normal; He would go on hunting trips with his brother, and they would go swimming in pools during the summer. And his father would join them, when he wasn't too busy taking care of the people of his realm.

Yes, everything would go back to normal.

* * *

_Glorion, a young man now of twenty, tucked his long black hair behind his ear while he watched his younger brother play in some leaves that had been raked into a pile for the young ten year old to play in while everyone else went about their daily camping chores._

_The two Lord's enjoyed the summer sunshine as they spent some much needed time with each other. Glorion's blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he snuck up behind his little brother. He pushed the young boy into the leaves and laughed while his brother glared at him._

_"'Rion! That is so not fair!" Malikki glared._

_"I know, but I just couldn't' resist!" Glorion winked at his brother._

_"Still, you know what this means?" Malikki grinned in an evil way._

_"Yes," Glorion returned the look._

_"THIS MEANS WAR!" the two Lord's said at the same time before getting into a wrestling match, of which turned into a tickling match. Needless to say, Malikki lost and soon the two brothers stared up at the sky, just happy to be together….._

* * *

Estel had to stop; he didn't feel too well at the moment. He had a way of getting sick at the most inopportune time that the Fates of Middle-Earth could throw at him. It just so happened that Estel felt a cold coming on.

_Oh great! Not only am I going to get a lecture to last me more than the rest of my life time, but it's going to be worse because Ada will drug me till this bloody cold is gone!_ Estel yelled at himself.

He wondered if his family had missed him while he had been away. Now this was not a normal thought at all! Estel missed his family more than he could say. He didn't remember his real father or even his mother; what he did remember was the first time Elrond took him into a huge hug and told him that everything would be all right.

Estel found that, once again, he wanted to be hugged by those strong arms. He sank down into the earth. He had to rest; he sneezed at that moment. Estel rolled his eyes. This was going to be one hell of a persistent cold.

* * *

The figure came upon the Ranger sooner than he expected too. They weren't far from Rivendell now. But he wanted to be sure. The figure stole around the small clearing the Ranger had been forced to rest in, and soon made a perimeter.

There was no sign of Elven activity, of which he was glad for. When the Ranger made his way back to the glen, he was surprised to see that the Ranger had gone to sleep. The figure jumped from the tree he perched in and approached the man. He waved his hand in front of the human's face a few times. When the human didn't react to the movement, the figure decided that this was the opportunity that he was waiting for.

He took out a flask, he gently opened the Ranger's mouth and poured some of the concoction into the man's throat. He massaged the throat to make sure that it was swallowed. The man then went about binding his captive. He was glad that there wasn't a fight. He didn't know if he could have hurt his brother more than he was now.

Once the man had been bound hand and foot, the figure picked him up and made his way threw that dense wood in a direction that did not lead to Rivendell. In a few day's, he would be home, and he would have his brother back, once again.

* * *

A/N – Okay, everyone, this is a plot that I have been tinkering with for a few day's now. If you like this, than I will write more, long chapters. I have my notes, so I know where I want to go, except the concept has changed a bit. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!

**Sedho – quiet** (In Elvish)


	2. Part 2

A/N – Okay, so here is the next installment of this fic. I do hope that you all like it! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Please know that your kind words of _affection_ are very appreciated. However, please note, if you are looking for a fic written like Tolkien…well, I'm not him. I like to throw in a few _hell's_ and _damn's_ in every once in a while. But, I will refrain from doing that as much as I did in the first chapter.

Okay, now that that is over….one with the…..**disclaimer!** if you all will open your…dictionary – a Disclaimer means that the person who disclaims something doesn't own it. In this case, I do not own LOTR. That right belongs to a genius of our age! I don't even own the quote. (Which appears in the first sentence of this chapter, it is by _Charles Kettering,_ and is in the bold!.

* * *

_**My Brother, My son**_

_**Part 2**_

****

****

The old saying of human's goes as this – **A problem well stated is a problem half solved** – however, Lord Elrond of Rivendell did not, well, it was more like _could not_ state his problem with the clarification that he thought was warranted for this situation. He couldn't even keep his mind from wondering from one set of problems to another realm of even more difficult problems!

The council that was supposed to have been held in March of that year, had been put back a few months because one of the Lord's had suffered a terrible loss. Lord Kelev had lost his son to a hunting accident and as far as Elrond knew, the man was still in grieving. (Which brought his mind back to the problems at hand…)

Lord Kelev had asked for this meeting himself; he was not known to be a very good man, but he felt violated when other human Lord's took his hospitality without asking for it. He was a Lord of some land east of the Middle-Earth. Elrond was in the process of connecting with the human's of the Empty Land's. However, from what he had heard, the men were ,yet again, in the process of getting into another war. The first one had only lasted three years, with little blood shed, but that didn't exactly prove that they could be at peace with one another while they tried to make their way into Middle-Earth.

Elrond sighed; Men had trouble with greed ever since the days they had been created. It was no wonder why he had a bit of trouble with Estel when the small boy seemed to be attracted to anything that sparkled.

This time, Elrond groaned. Estel, his foster son, had been away for months now. The boy could not realize the Elrond was just trying to protect him. The boy was stubborn, mad, reckless, angry…difficult! When it came down to it, Estel was just like his father. Arathorn would have been proud of Estel, for Elrond had this strange feeling that Arathorn would have done the same exact thing!

_Infuriating!_ Elrond thought to himself as he leafed through his notes of the council he was trying to get together in the coming weeks. That boy and his father were so much alike that it was akin to the supernatural.

When Estel had yelled at him; Elrond could almost see the spirit of Arathorn in the boy. Elrond suddenly thought that this line was thinking was getting reiterated way too much. He hated reiterating things to himself! He knew that Estel was not his father, and yet Estel was not Isildur (of which Elrond had to get over and after some time did). Estel was…well…he was Estel.

He was the boy who played obvious pranks on his brothers when he was younger and Elladan and Elrohir feel for them with grace and style and never failed to get back at their younger brother. The boy had grown up to learn how to fight, but also to learn when to walk away from a battle. The boy had learned that some Elves don't like human's but some do.

Estel had also learned that not everything outside of Rivendell was sunshine and daisies. He had learned that the heart of men could be even more terrifying and dangerous than his foster father in a very bad mood.

Estel had also learned, however, that he had a bit more freedom in the wilderness out side of Rivendell's sanctuary hills. He had joined the Rangers of the North and began to call himself Strider. He had even learned how to smoke a pipe, which, Elrond conceded, made the boy look more mature and grown up, but Estel was still the life loving boy that had grown up within Elrond's halls.

To only have the little boy back again would have made Elrond dance with joy. But for the fact that he had not had a single message since his son had left, made him grieve for the young one.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir sighed as one; they were in the garden's but were not enjoying nature as was the Elven way. They had been ordered to stay in Rivendell so that they could attend the up coming counsel meeting with the petty Lord's who were warring with each other as of late.

Which to their minds was rather stupid, but as another very old human saying went – **Beggar's can't be Chooser's!** – this also made the Twin's sigh. How come they always remembered the stupid sayings of human's and not of their own people? They both decided that something was wrong with that and began to think of all the Elven saying that could be complied with their situation.

"You two are as dead as a grave yard!" someone, who was rather angry, said to them. The Twin's looked around to see their best friend Legolas stare down at them. The blond Elf was very tired of the Twin's sighing every half a second and was about to go mad if he didn't do something about it. _RIGHT THIS INSTANT!_ He added, if only to himself.

"Sorry Legolas, we did not intend to make you angry," Elladan said.

"Indeed, we did not," Elrohir agreed.

"What is with you two? Estel is growing up! There is no need for you to protect him every step of the way, pretty soon he will have to deal with problems that you can't take care of yourselves," Legolas said.

"We know, but he left without saying good by," Elladan sighed. Legolas glared.

"Why would he do that? Didn't you tell me that you did not have a very decent conversation with him before he left?" Legolas asked.

"Well, we were busy," Elrohir replied indignantly.  
"Indeed, and pray tell, what was that about? Why couldn't you two have stopped your madness for a few seconds to have a talk with you young brother?"

"We…" Elrohir stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Well…" Elladan stopped in mid sentence. Legolas was right, the two of them had been so caught up in their own plan's that they had dismissed Estel with carelessness and this was where it led them, and their little Brother. Suddenly, the lesson of one's actions that transpired the consequences was one the two Elven Twin's had learned once again.

"That was very shallow,"

"We know," Elladan said.

"We'd do something of it...if we could," Elrohir agreed.

"You may need too; a scout just reported that they had seen Estel near the boarder's of your realm, however, he hasn't been seen moving any closer. I'm sure he's trying to get his courage up to see you lot again," Legolas explained.

The Twin's bound to their feet simultaneously and grinned.

"I have the exact solution to this problem," Elladan said.

"As do I, my brother,"

And with that, the Elven brother's left their friend in the garden's, choking down dust that flew to the air in their wake to get back into the last Homely House as fast as their Elven grace would let them.

Legolas smiled. Since he had arrived here all those moths back, he had known that something was amiss since Estel was not around. It also seemed as if the Ranger had packed for a very longmission away from his home.

Legolas hadn't understood and so on his second night he had threatened the Twin's into telling him about what had happened. Estel had gone off to join his Ranger friends on his own; without telling anyone about his whereabouts. The boy had decided that he was better off alone.

By himself….

On his own…..

With no one there to laugh with….

Legolas felt cheated in a way; Estel had always come to him when he felt neglected by his own family. Which wasn't very often, thank the Valor, but it happened and then the human would send a letter or come and visit in Mirkwood for a while.

Legolas squashed this feeling down with a vengeance! His friend needed to grow up and become the man he was destined to be. Legolas would be there for him, but if the man needed space…Legolas would give it to him.

* * *

He felt slow, and fuzzy. He knew this feeling quite well, in fact, he had felt in more than a thousandth times in his very short life and decided that he hated it now just as much as he ever did. This feeling of wooziness and sleepiness would go away with time, but until then, Estel knew that he would feel strange.

Estel tried to open his eyes, but failed and decided that coming to his senses in other ways would help him to achieve his goal of _eye-open_ later. Estel took a deep breath; he noted that the place he was in smelled of…canvas? _What the hell?_ Estel thought to himself. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep underneath some trees.

It was then that a coughing fit wracked his whole body, and he also felt someone holding onto him and patting his back to help get the fit over with sooner rather than later. Estel did not remember anyone being near him when he did fall asleep. So, the touch was a surprise and he tried to get himself out of it.

"_Malikki_? What's the matter?" a voice asked. Estel, who was still lying on his back on a mat with some blankets covering him, groaned and opened one storm grey eye. He had never seen this other boy before, but didn't care.

"What? Where am I?" he asked sitting up, that was when he felt the pull on his writs. An older man had captured them and was in the process of chaining Estel's wrist with iron bands.

"Hold still," the man grunted.

"This is Uncle Vess, he thinks that this is for your own good," the other said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Estel glared at his two captor's.

"You all ways had a mouth in you," Vess, a chubby man with ugly fat hanging from his body and bulging against his clothes, shook his head.

"I am Glorion," the boy with the long black hair said.

"And as I said, this is Uncle Vess," Glorion repeated, waving a hand at his Uncle.

"And you are here because we wish it," Vess smirked.

" I have done nothing to you! Let me go and I shall forget this deed," Estel glared.

"We can't _Malikki_, you need to come home with us," Glorion said, he was confused. _Malikki_ liked it better at home than in the wilderness. He also hated to be away from his family.

The boy's silver eyes flashed at Glorion; "You are making a mistake, let me go!"

"Silence! If you are not quiet I shall gag you as well," Vess glared, he then sent a signal to Glorion, who pushed Estel down into the bed and held him there while his Uncle secured the boy's ankles with heavy chains.

Estel gave a fight, but in the position he was in he was only being a nuisance. Elrohir had told him time and time again that in a fight like this, it was better to be on the top. Glorion held him down, and once the anklet's had been secured and then sat back. Estel glared at the two of them.

"I don't know what you want, but you had better let me go if you know what's good for you," he said. Vess chuckled while Glorion looked a bit hurt.

"Don't you want to come home?" Glorion asked.

"I was going home!"

"I'll leave the two of you to sort this out. Lord Glorion, I have to leave in the morning if I am going to make that counsel," Vess said. He heaved himself up and waddled out of the tent.

That left the two young men alone. Glorion sighed as he sat beside _Malikki_. The other boy didn't say anything as he coughed into his shirt sleeve. Glorion reached out and felt the others forehead. He was hot, and he was shivering at the same time.

Glorion wet some flannel and bathed _Malikki's_ face with the cool water.

"You always had this strange way of getting sick whenever it rained," Glorion said.

"I know, my family tells me that all the time," Estel replied.

"Where were you heading when I found you?" Glorion asked.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Your right, it really doesn't,"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, you are my brother, and the son of Lord Kelev, he watches over a bit of the Empty Land, though, there are other beings there as well,"

"The Empty Lands?" Estel asked. He had never been there, but he had caught site of the boarder's a few times. The Empty Lands lay beyond the Eastern boundaries of Middle-Earth. Estel remembered that anyone banished from Middle-Earth would go there as punishment. Those who were banished would also take their families and build another life there. It didn't surprise Estel at all to find that someone was lording over the land.

"The Empty Land's have had small insignificant war's a time or two," Glorion said, at this time, he was mixing some sort of herbs into hot water for a tea.

"Basically, the people took sides and whichever was strongest won; sure, there was some blood shed but not much. All in all, it only lasted three years. That was when Father became Lord of the Eastern Boundaries, the other Lords chose where they wanted to go and we have been at peace ever since,"

"But why are you all the way out here? Your basically miles away from your home and it will take months for you to get back,"

"I know, I was escorting my Uncle to a counsel that will take place in Rivendell at the end of this week, supposedly, I saw you and I knew that you were on your way home as well, now all we have to do is get there together," Glorion said.

"The Empty Land's may be your home, but it is not mine," Estel stressed for the third time.

"In time, you will come to remember your life there," Glorion said, he then made Estel sit up and offered him the cup. Of which Estel looked at suspiciously.

"You're sick, Little Brother, please?"

"No,"

Glorion chuckled _Malikki_ was very stubborn and would never take his medicine!

"Fine, I'll have to force it down your throat then," Glorion sighed with a roll of his eyes.

He grabbed Estel's chin and pressed hard on the junctures on each side; it was relatively easy for him to get his patients mouth open and to pour the sour drink into the unwilling body. Estel tried to spit it out but with a hand covering his mouth and his nose pinched so that he couldn't breathe, he had no choice but to swallow.

Estel was then thrown back to the dark and heavy jaws of darkness. Where he would lay for some time, not remembering a single soul; His existence become nothing more than a patch on someone's cloak. Estel found that he rather liked it, however, and sighed against reality.

* * *

Out side the tent, Glorion found his Uncle, waiting for him.

"Uncle, are you sure he needs those restraints?" Glorion asked. He had been loathed to do that to his young brother. The boy was all ready sick, why even add to the wretchedness of his existence with cold, iron chains?

"Did you not see what he was wearing? I haven't been in these land's for long but I do know a Ranger when I see one," Vess said.

"Yes, His Lordship Krak was a Ranger," Glorion nodded.

"Used to be, he killed one of the Ranger's, that was supposed to be his best friend, that is the worst thing a Ranger can do to another," Vess said.

"And then he came to us," Glorion finished the short tail.

"Yes, but do you want to know how I knew that boy in there is a Ranger?" Vess asked with a smirk.

"He isn't…" Glorion started but Vess interjected.

"I know what you want him to be, you want your little brother Malikki back; he deffinantly looks like the lad," Vess said coolly.

"But he isn't, at least, not all of him, he has grey eyes, Malikki had blue,"

"Do you think that will throw father off?"

"Yes, Kelev reacted terribly to the other boy's we brought in, he even killed one, too bad for that one,"

"I know, but what should I do about it? I can't wave a stick and say something silly in order to change his eyes," Glorion muttered.

"What is with the stick? Never mind, look, just make sure the boy doesn't get away. He's a Ranger, he'd come up with something," Vess said.

"And once again, how do you know, positively, that Malikki is a Ranger?"

"That six pointed crystal star he wears on his collar," Vess said, he handed said pin to Glorion who looked critical.

"Really, Uncle, I've seen this before on….Krak…."

"That was what I thought when I first saw it too," Vess agreed.

"He'll forget about this life, once he find's the one waiting for him with myself and Father," Glorion said.

"For your sake, I hope so," Vess said before turning from his nephew and going into his own private tent. Glorion entered the tent that he shared with _Malikki_ and sat down besides the boy once again.

The jewel in his hand was something that he had seen only once. Krak had come to them ten years before, when Glorion was only a small boy. The ex-Ranger showed the boy the pin before crushing it underneath his boot heel. Glorion admitted that he didn't know much about Ranger's, but he didn't think that they would have found any traces of their missing friend so soon. Glorion was a master when it came to tracking, he knew that he had left no traces.

And that was good, what one could not find, one did not care for.

* * *

When the sun rose that next morning, Elladan thought that he would not live through this day. Today they were expecting their young brother back and he knew that both he and Elrohir owed the man an apology. Elladan felt extremely stupid about the fact that he had ignored Estel in the way he had.

Though, he figured that it happened in every family. Sometimes the youngest would be overlooked. However in this situation, Estel was still a child to Elves standard of age, while he was an adult to the Human's standard's of the same age. It was very hard to remember that Estel was human and therefore grew up faster than Elves.

"Elladan? Are you all right?" it was Elrohir.

"Yes, just thinking about how grown-up Estel has become,"

"In some way's but in many he is still a child," Elrohir said.

"I know, but we can't be there to decide everything for him,"

"I'm glad to know that you think I'm right,"

"Legolas!" Elladan and Elrohir whirled around, their friend stood in the door way that lead to their balcony.

"That's my name, why must you yell it as if I am an Orc or something of that nature?" Legolas smirked.

"Oh, go away," Elrohir rolled his eyes.

"Lord Elrond sent me to get you two, he wants to speak to us," Legolas said, he turned to exit the room. Elladan and Elrohir were quick to follow and together they made their way throw the halls of the Last Homely house of Rivendell.

* * *

The next that Estel woke, he fell a bit better. He still had an ache in his chest, and his throat was sore and dry. He swallowed, but even that was hard. When the rim of a cup was pushed to his lips, Estel gladly drank the life giving fluid.

"Glad to see that your up, I was wondering if I gave you a bit much last night," a voice said. Estel opened his eyes to see Glorion smiling down at him, in a very gentle way he might add.

"What…?"

"It's all right, just rest here, soon we will be traveling," Glorion said. He then covered Estel with a blanket before exiting the tent. Estel got to look at his surroundings this time he woke. The tent was bare except for a rolled up mat in a corner, and of course, himself. Estel then gently tested the manacles around his wrists.

The iron was strong, there was no way he'd be able to get out of it without breaking his writs. Estel was then glad that he had spent all that time as a young child picking his way out of locked rooms (and in but Estel decided to forget that fact for the moment). The skill of lock-picking cam in handy most times and Estel was rightfully glad that he hid a pin in the seam of his shirt cuff. It was easy to get too and hidden effectively. Even if Glorion had searched him while he was out.

Estel sighed as he laid back and closed his eyes; he was beginning to get a head ache! He hated getting sick like this, but at least, he though grimly, the rain had stopped. _At least that is something_!

A few moments later, Glorion came back and helped Estel to his feet. Once the two of them were outside, a couple men started to take down the tent. Estel glanced at the controlled chaos that the camp was in.

Horses were getting saddled; tents coming undone, and the fires being put out. Each man wore the insignia of their Lord, which was a sword with dead vines crawling up it, and they all seemed pleased to be moving on.

"Uncle wanted an army to escort him here, but in the end Father only let him take twenty men, and myself for aid," Glorion said. It was then that the fat man came up to them.

"Are you ready? You need to get going, it is a long way back," Vess said.

"Yes Uncle, I am," Glorion nodded.

"And him? What are you going to do? have him ride with you?"

"No, he'll be in the wagon, I don't want to take any chances," Glorion said.

"Ah, you are just like Kelev!" Vess chuckled as he patted his oldest Nephew on the back, he then turned to Estel.

"Now you listen here boy! Don't do anything stupid and Glorion here won't have to punish you, he has the right as leader," Vess said. Estel glared but said nothing.

"He's going to be trouble," Vess shook his head and then turned to make sure that his horse and rider's were ready for him.

"Keep an eye on him," was Vess farewell as he swung onto his own chubby horse and his group made their way to the main road to Rivendell.

Glorion watched them go and waved at his Uncle before the group was out of sight. He then turned to Estel, who was glaring at everything. Glorion knew that his little brother hated the situation, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Shall we then?" Glorion asked.

"_Auta miqula orqu,_" Estel replied. Glorion looked at him as if he was crazy before dragging him to the wagon. In a few more moments his party was ready and they began to head east.

* * *

Elvish translations –

_Auta miqula orqu – _Go kiss an Orc

A/N – Okay, I want everyone to know that the Elvish I use here may not even be right! I am no linguistic fan so I have no clue if someone is trying to be **brilliant** and have the whole thing wrong, or if I am just being thick at the moment and it is right. On another note, the Empty Land's is Tolkien's as well. He only mentioned it once in his books (At least that is what the Web site told me). The information of where these lands are located is given (twice may I add) in this chapter. I couldn't come up with a good land for Kelev to Lord over, so there it is. Also, I have made up the whole war and stuff with the Empty Lands as well. More will be explained in coming chapters! Thank you…

_**May the leaves of your tree never turn brown….**_


	3. Part 3

_**My Brother, My Son**_

_**Part 3**_

****

* * *

****

The wagon swayed slowly beneath him as they moved through the wilds towards the Empty Lands; the day was sunny and clear, but he could hardly feel this pleasant weather because the wagon had been closed up tight, and was actually quite sweltering in side. Estel was busy working away at his manacles. The needle he worked with was of a steady sort, it was long, sharp and easy to hold.

Estel had to stop picking at the locks many times because Glorion had come to see him; Glorion had made sure that _Malikki _was as comfortable as possible, the medication that he had given Estel made the younger man sick. But Estel would not give into his body. He had to get free as soon as possible; which might take him longer than planned because at that moment, the teams master had called a halt. Estel quickly hid his needle as the canvas at the farthest end of the wagon was pulled aside and Glorion entered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'd feel much better if you let me go," Estel replied with a glare. Glorion sighed and took Estel's arm; he gently pulled Estel out of the wagon and led him to a nearby tree. Estel took a look around the glen and saw that the Misty Mountains was south to them. It wouldn't take long to get back to Rivendell, he decided. However, he would probably have to take a round-about-way, and he would also have to watch out for the Lord Vess. If he ever got away.

Glorion, however, was not fooled by Estel's curious look about their camping place for the evening. He brought out a black cloth and tied it tightly about the younger man's eyes. Estel pulled away but quickly toppled to the ground. The men about them ignored the scene. They wanted their Lord to be happy once more. He would be if only he had his young son back again. However, they all knew that the prisoner was no son of Lord Kelev.

"Malikki, please behave," Glorion said as he pulled Estel up to his feet once again.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Estel growled.

"It is your name,"

"No it isn't, and you know that I am not who you want me to be,"

"But you must, Father will be so happy and…"

"And where would my father be? And my brothers?" Estel asked.

"They shall see the greater good," Glorion shrugged.

"No, they will diminish in grief because they cannot find me; you don't know elves the way I do…"

"Elves? You were raised by those creatures?" Glorion shook Estel hard by his shoulders. Estel growled and kicked the elder in the shins. Glorion quickly stepped away from his younger brother, growling in anger.

"I cannot believe the gods actually had you be raised by those…"

"Don't you dare insult my family!" Estel yelled.

"They are not your family, they do not understand,"

"They know me better than anyone ever could!"

"You had better forget about those fowl beings; I shant have you talking about them again! Do you hear?"

"_Ce orch 'waur!_" Estel replied with as much venom as he could conjure at that moment. Glorion reared back his hand and slapped Estel soundly across the face.

"I don't know what you said, but NEVER talk in their fowl language again!" he yelled. Even though Estel could not see, that did not mean that he would take such abuse.

"Why? What have the Elves done to you?" he asked.

Glorion did not even bother to answer, because he had no answer. He did not know why he got so angry at the fact that his young brother (he refused to acknowledge Estel as anything but) had been raised by the High Race, but he was, and he did. He had also hit his brother for talking to him in their language. It was…saddening? No, not exactly, more like…confusing.

"It would be best if you forget about _them_," Glorion replied before calling over two of the men. These men had Estel sit with his back to a tree, a rope tied him securely. However, Estel was not thinking about escape, he was thinking about what Glorion had told him. He had never wondered about how it would be like if he had lived with a human family. He had always assumed it to be the same, but maybe it wasn't. He knew that his life wouldn't had been exactly the same, but maybe he would have grown up with a loving _human_ father, a _human_ mother and siblings.

Maybe he would had been the oldest; and then he would had taken care of the family when father was away; and maybe that family would be Rangers, and he would have grown up with the Ranger training he sort of lacked at the moment. Estel threw those thoughts to the side.

What use was it to think of what could have been; he had a wonderful family and life, he had to get back to that. Because in all reality, the family of Elves waiting for him back in Rivendell was what kept him going on dreary days. This situations wasn't dreary at all, more like scary. Estel admitted that he was scared to let these people take him so far from home; but he promised himself that he would escape soon. And then he would disappear and his captors would never see him again.

_Nan gaer ar in elin! I swear that I will get home! I belong with Ada, and my brothers. I know they are watching for me. By the Valar, I won't let them down!_ Estel vowed deep within his heart, where none could see but himself.

* * *

Elladan packed his pack on the back of the light dappling horse before him; Elrohir was doing the same to a grey near by and their father was watching them. It seemed that they did this a lot, not that they minded. They didn't, actually they would rather be out there looking for their young brother instead of just waiting around! Honestly, they may be elves, and they may be patient (most of the time) but there was only so much patients to go around.

When he was done; he and Elrohir walked back to their father who stood on the front porch of the Last Homely House. Elrond looked a bit saddened, but he knew this was for the best. He had his own duties and so he had to see the twins go and search for the human.

"Guren ninnatha nan lû e-achened vîn," Elrohir said. Elrond pulled both twins into his arms and gave them a small peck on the cheek. He then let them go.

"I will be watching," he said. No one said a thing as the twins leapt atop their horses and spurred them past the gates. No one sang as the two rushed off into the deepening twilight, it was with a rush of grief that the twins held about them and left.

* * *

Back at his captors camp site; the fire was going strongly, but a cold burst of wind made Estel shiver. He breathed deeply and smiled a little; he may be human, but he had a strange way of reading nature. This wind was telling him one thing, one thing that would help him to hope. His brothers were on their way.

Which meant that he had to escape as soon as posibble.

* * *

ELVISH GLOSSARY

Guren ninnatha nan lû e-achened vîn -- My heart will weep to the time we see again

Nan gaer ar in elin! -- By the sea and the stars!

Ce orch 'waur! – You are a dirty orc!

* * *

A/N – Sorry that I haven't updated this in a long time! I was stuck on plot! Now I completely forgot what I wanted to do. However, I think I got an alternative. Please review and tell me what you think!

Ta,

Poppy


	4. Part 4

A/n – I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed this! I can't tell you all how much I appreciate it. Which I do, a whole lot! Arwen has also come into the story! had to do it!

* * *

_**My Brother, My Son**_

_**Part 4**_

_Glorion watch as the five year old ran about the stone halls of their fathers home; Malikki didn't have any shoes on and he was muddy from head to toe. Evidence that he had been outside playing as well. His dark hair flopped about his face as he turned to smile at his elder brother._

_Despite the mud, Glorion opened his arms as Malikki ran up to him and jumped safely into his brothers arms. He laughed as Glorion tickled him a little and then swung him around._

_"Glor….Glor! where is daddy?" Malikki asked, his face turning serous._

_"He shall be able to play in a little while, Little One, he is busy," Glorion replied. Malikki took this news as a grain of salt and the two brothers went on playing in the halls._

Estel woke from the vision with the feeling that…no, he knew that he had been woken by a touch. The touch was still there, the fingers trailing gently through his hair and face that was not covered by the cloth of the blindfold. He didn't move, but he could tell that the touch came from Glorion.

"Malikki, I apologize for what I did earlier," Glorion whispered.

"That is not my name," Estel replied just as softly. Everyone was asleep, he was nestled onto Glorion's shoulder, and he wondered why he had not woken when he had been moved. But decided that it probably did not matter.

"You are my brother reincarnated, how the gods had this happen, I do not know, but I give them thanks each day," Glorion whispered.

"And if I am not?"

"That is fixable," Glorion replied.

"What are you going to do? Gouge my eyes out?"

"Of course not, I would never do that,"

"I hope not," Estel replied. Neither spoke after that, no words would come and Estel was too tired to care.

* * *

"No, I do not believe that will solve our problems," Vess, the fat man who sat at the end of the table growled. Things were not going his way, which made him angry. Elrond usually did not pay the man any heed; he was foolish, Vess did not know, nor did he understand the ways of the Eldar.

"What is it that you do not like?" A man with long blond hair, hailing from another small part of the Empty Lands, asked.

"Lord Kelev has always been the Lord, he is justice," Vess replied in as innocent a manner as possible, but it just made him look like a slug instead.

"And I suppose murdering innocents is what you call justice?" Lord Maldathar replied mockingly.

"Please, Gentlemen, this is not getting us anywhere," Elrond put his hands up signaling for silence. No one said anything but Maldathar, a tall man of about forty stood. He had long black hair and dark skin.

"I believe that we must have a government of justice, not a government of terror," he looked directly at Lord Vess.

"Lord Kelev is elderly and in grief; he won't live much longer, and if he does not, his brother, Lord Vess, stands to gain. I do not want his kind killing off my family and friends," Maldathar explained.

"What are you implying?" Vess glared at the younger man.

"You know exactly what I am implying, which is nothing but the truth!"

At that, the assembly broke out into a chorus of outrage; It wasn't that they were all angry, anno0yed, or greedy. All they wanted was justice, which they felt they lacked in their land. Elrond watched, he knew the hearts of men well; he thought. However, Maldathar was different.

"Enough!" Elrond had to yell in order to get the assembly of men, dwarfs and Elves to listen to him, all who were there had been thrown from their original homes and had to make do with what they had. In so doing, each race had made their own clan and they had took a part of the Empty Lands as their own.

"I have a question, I was under the impression that Lord Kelev had an older son; why would you…" at this, Elrond turned to Lord Vess, "gain the throne and not the eldest son?"

"Well, because it is my brother's wish that I do so, he does not think his son ready for the position," Lord Vess replied.

"How old is this son?" Elrond asked.

"Twenty, my Lord," Lord Vess replied.

"I see, young and impressionable," Elrond muttered.

"Lord Glorion is a fair leader, he has been in charge of a faction of his father's army for a number of years now, since he had turned seventeen summers," Maldathar explained. Elrond nodded his head, and then he called an ending to the meeting. He had to think, and he had to wonder.

* * *

_The young man had shoulder length brown hair and his eyes shown silver from the light of the stars. He was clothed in shining gold and silver armor, with a crown above his head. His beard had been trimmed and he grinned happily at a crowd that had gathered about him._

_His eyes shone brightly as he caught site of someone; she was beautiful, she wore a light green gown and had long brown hair. He went to her and they embraced. The Lady was lifting her head and then…._the vision shattered as Arwen was jolted awake. She had been having the same vision for over two years now, and she didn't recognize the man or the women. All she knew was that they would be happy.

She sighed as she laid back in bed; a soft wind blew through the trees and she closed her eyes listening. The wind brought to her news; news of Estel. She sat up once more. Ran her hands through her hair that had knotted during the night, and then she gracefully stood. Her night gown trailed the floor as she walked to her chest. She pulled out her bow and quiver, an idea coming to her. However, she knew that she would have to talk to her Grandmother about it.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir did not know how close they were to their brother. However, they had come upon tracks that hadn't been well covered. Witch gave them hope! They new that they had to head towards the Empty lands, for the trees whispered "Boe leithiad Estel!" to them and so had the Elven twins go on their way.

Neither of them said much. Even though it was late at night, they knew that they needed to catch up and soon. They didn't know how much trouble their brother was in, but the trees were adamant about something. The trees never lied, but they hardly communicated in a way that was clear to the brothers. And so worry began to build in their hearts.

* * *

It was late when Arwen, dressed in the robes of a Lothlorien Archer, knocked on her grandparents door. She was worried and fiddled with the end of the warrior braids she had put in her hair. Moments later, her grandmother answered the door.

"Grandmother, I wish to speak to you," Arwen said softly.

"What is it?" Galadriel asked. Arwen drew her out of the room and they started to speak.

"The breeze came and spoke to me; I do not know what is happening, all I know is that I must leave," Arwen said.

"What do you mean?"

"Estel, I think the young human my father has fostered is in trouble,"

"Is he?"

"Yes, I remember meeting him when he was younger, he told me that he thought I was pretty and it touched my heart and I began to love him, now I am worried and I shant think I will be able to take his death easily," Arwen replied.

"Than we must make ready for you to travel, where do you think he is?" Galadriel asked.

"I can go myself, I believe he is going north," Arwen replied.

"I worry for you; I know that the young human is precious to the race of Man, however, I must protect you,"

"I understand, however, I just having a feeling that I must go," Arwen replied.

"I will not stop you," Galadriel said, then she disappeared into her room for a moment before coming out again.

"Here, I wish for you to have this," Galadriel handed a white-gold pendant to Arwen. Arwen marveled at it before putting it on and hugging her grandmother.

"I love you," Arwen said.

"As do I, now please, be careful,"

"I shall," Arwen replied before going back to her own room to pack.

* * *

Elvish glossary

Boe Leithiad – needs to be released. I put 'Estel' at the end of that because I think that is where the guide wanted it. But I am not sure.

A/N – I know that this is a bit short. But I figured you would like an update! Please review!

Ta,

Poppy


	5. Part 5

_**My Brother, My Son**_

_**Part 5**_

****

* * *

****

**Faith is a bird that feels dawn breaking and sings while it is  
still dark.  
- Scandinavian Saying**

* * *

_The day had been full of learning many subjects; from history and geography, from the Common tongue to Quennya, Estel had been a busy ten year old. However, it was the lessons he attended with his older brothers that got him excited, especially when they showed him their many secrets._

_Today was the one lesson the Estel had been begging for; the lock picking lesson. He had been scrounging around the house for his own lock pick; his luck was with him just last week when he found a hair pin that the lovely Lady Arwen had lost. Estel had been ecstatic when his older brothers told him who the lock pick had belonged too, but told him that he could keep it because Arwen was journeying to the Golden Woods and so would not miss it._

_That was when they had also shown him some tricks for lock picking itself; on an old door in the cellar the older elves had given Estel step-by-step instructions. Then, once Estel had mastered that door (which was three days later) they had him go to something more difficult. _

_It took a few months for Estel to learn how to unlock most of the doors in his father's house. He was Eleven and a half before his brothers said he was a lock-picking master as themselves were; and since then, the three kept their little secret._

Now, Estel was glad for these lessons for the memories gave him hope; he felt for the pin he hid in his shirt cuff (another trick his brothers had taught him) and brought out a butterfly embellished pin. It was slick in make and would glow white in the sun light. However, the wagon was once again covered and no light could make its way in.

The wagon swayed from side to side as it bumped over rocks and other obstacles on the obscured road. Estel could hear the men of the company walking along side. But, he did have a plan for that as well.

Estel moved with slow movements, if he hurried the chains would rattle and he couldn't have that. With his finger tips, he could feel the key hole of the irons around his wrists. He sat up more in order to get some sort of leverage and then plucked the pin into the key hole.

These irons must have been made differently from the ones his brothers had him practice on when he was a little boy; it took Estel longer than normal to get just the one on his right wrist undone; hot needles of pain ran up his arm, being in such a position for days had given him some stiffness. He settled the iron to the floor of the wagon and then went to work on the other. Glad to be able to move again, even if it was slightly.

Ten minutes later had had both wrist free, and his left foot. A few more workings of the Butterfly pin and five moments later, he had the last iron unfastened. Estel hid his pin once again, not wanting to take any chances of it being found. Then he began to rub some feeling into his arms and legs.

After he had gotten he stiffness sorted out; Estel quietly pulled back the canvas of the wagon. To the left side of the road he could see the thick woods, and an embankment, and a river. Then he sighed and knew he would regret this particular decision.

* * *

Glorion wasn't thinking of anything at that moment; his head was blank, and his heart grieving, like it always had since his younger brothers demise. It had been a long time coming for him to find this reincarnate of his brother. But, something inside him protested what he had done…what he was doing.

He knew that the boy in the wagon had a family; a loving family that was not afflicted with grief. However, whenever he even thought of the boy's family, his own father's face would appear in his minds eye. His dark eyes alighted with grief and a fire that Glorion had never seen before. Sometimes, Glorion saw the love that his father processed. But since the death of Malikki, not so often.

A sudden yell of a soldier, a bang and then thudding brought his attention to the wagon. _THE WAGON!_ Glorion gave himself no time to worry. He rushed forwards on his horse to the wagon. A splash came to him and Glorion knew that Malikki had escaped.

"After him! Don't let him escape!" Glorion yelled, the men rushed down the embankment, trying to do their Lord's bidding.

* * *

Estel ran as fast a she could; he had successfully gotten through the neck high river and up the opposite bank. He scrambled through the harsh underbrush, stinging nettles scraped against his skin and Estel did trip on a root or two.

Behind him he could hear the stamping of the soldiers, and the yells of Glorion as he ordered his capture. Which Estel would not give himself too if he had the choice. This thought made him run faster, and soon he could not hear the soldiers any longer. Soon he was tired as he kept on, and soon the sun was setting and the stars were blinking down at him.

Estel came to a stop, his back straight and his breathing coming in gasps, he couldn't hear the soldiers any longer; and so, he collapsed to the ground, spent and hot and sweating. The night air swept across his skin; making him cool down faster than he would have liked. His breath became even after moments and then sleep claimed him as its own.

* * *

It had been hours, Glorion knew as he stood at the makeshift camp, waiting for his men to come back to him. A group of three came back just before night fall, they had reported to be in full chase of the human, and then as twilight came upon them…the search had been given up in order to take too in the morning, when there was more light to search by.

Glorion scowled at the fire he sat by; the venison stew gone cold a scant hour before. No one talked or sung. They knew that their Lord was in a foul mood and wished for him to calm down. They had lost that which was dear to their Lord and they swore to even themselves that they would find the young human boy.

* * *

Arwen was tired when day break hit her; she had spent the night in the trees but hadn't gotten any sleep. The trees had talked to her throughout the night as well, their soft voices calming her down. Taking away the worry for her younger brother; She also knew that now her older brothers were on the chase as well. Elladan and Elrohir had passed by this very spot not two days before. Arwen knew that she was close.

She packed up the belongings she brought with her and mounted her horse. Her hair done back in warrior braids, and eyes gleaming with the promises she held in her heart.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir found the tracks of the huge party once again; for hours they had traveled the abandoned road and had despaired that they were on the wrong path. However, if the road made the men slow down at all; or if something else had happened to the party they were tracking, maybe they could catch up and see if their brother was with the party.

The Elves made a quick meal of dried venison and tea before they went on; a feeling of pressing need overcame them and they spurred their horses to go as fast as they dare to go in the darkness.

* * *

A/N – I know that this is short! But I have no idea's and so I need to think a bit more! Please review and give me any idea's you have!

Ta,

Poppy


	6. Part 6

_**My Brother, My Son**_

_**Part 6**_

* * *

****

"What is this?"

_Go away…._

_"_Looks tired, do you suppose he's a Ranger?"

_Leave me alone…_

"Let's get him some water,"

The voices wouldn't let him alone; all he wanted to do was sleep. Estel groaned as a soft hand raised his head and something was put to his mouth, cool water was poured in then, it was enough for him to wake up. Estel opened his eye's to three girls who kneeled besides him.

"I think he'll be all right," the girl to the far right said.

"Nothing is broken, but I still think father should have a look," the girl in the middle said.

"What is your name, stranger?" the girl who cradled his head asked.

"My name…?" Estel asked stupidly. The girls giggled, they were human's.

"My name is Tauré, the second is Mîrwen, and then she is Lótelas," Tauré said.

"And yes we do look the same," Mîrwen grinned; and indeed she was right. The girls looked to all be about twenty. Each had flowing red hair and green eyes. Tauré wore a blue gown, Mîrwen a light green gown and Lótelas a dark red gown.

"I am glad to meet you, my name is Estel," He stood up, painfully and the girls followed.

"Are you sure he isn't hurt?" Mîrwen ask Lótelas.

"I wouldn't know without giving him an examination," Lótelas said with a grin.

"That shant be necessary," Estel said quickly. This sent the girls into hysterics.

"Please….forgive them…." Tauré said between breaths, "They are only having fun, please come home with us, our village isn't far from here."

"Oh yes, Father can give you a look over," Mîrwen said.

"Besides, we still don't know why your out here in the first place," Lótelas shrugged.

"I have nothing better to do," Estel agreed. The group was led by Lótelas; the sun was gone by this time, but Mîrwen had a lantern for them to see by.

"What brings you girls out here anyway?" Estel asked.

"We were picking moon daisy's," Tauré said.

"Father needs them for most of his healing salves, but they only grow during the full moon," Lótelas explained.

"I see," Estel nodded his head. They walked slowly up a hill and when they got to the pinnacle, Estel could see the village below. With the help of the moon light, Estel could see that the village was more like a small city. It had high stone walls with sentries at important impasses. The highest building was also made out of stone while the rest of the buildings were of a nicely trimmed and stained wood.

"That is Uvitar, our home," Lótelas said.

"I haven't heard of this village before," Estel said.

"You wouldn't, Bree is the most important in these parts, but we are quite wealthy and the Magistrate is working on making the village more prosperous," Mîrwen said.

"Come, there is father at the gate," Tauré said.

The four climbed down the large hill and after about a meter's walk; they were at the village gates.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Elladan asked.

"I had a vision," Arwen replied.

"What sort of vision?" Elrohir asked.

"A bad one and that is all I shall say of the matter, what of Estel?" Arwen asked.

The three elves had made their camp in a little glen as far away as they dared from the human one. Above them the star's shone bright, and their soft glow added to the magic of the night.

"We know that he has been kidnapped; but we haven't found a trace of him, yet," Elrohir replied.

"This isn't working, we need to do something," Elladan sighed.

"We need to replenish our stalks and keep searching, Estel doesn't have the time that we do," Arwen said.

"Do you mean that he'll be killed?" Elladan asked.

"I am not sure, all I know is that if we do not find him, than all is lost," was the elf maiden's reply.

"I wish I hadn't sent him away when he had wanted to talk,' Elladan sighed.

"It is all right, I take part blame as well," Elrohir said, patting his brother on the shoulder. Arwen came up to them and gave each a hug before stepping back.

"We all had our parts, let us sleep and then in the morning we shall make for Utivar," she said.

"Good idea, little sister," the twins agreed.

* * *

The room he had been sequestered in was warm and cozy. The fire place was ablaze with a calming fire, the bed was just calling to him, but he wanted to finish the tea first. It was strong and made of black current, but Estel did not care. He looked up as Eadfrid walked into the room.

"Are feeling any better?" the Healer asked as he set his supplies on the table.

"Nothing broken, sir, and for me…that's a good thing!" Estel replied.

"I remember getting into a few good scrams myself; when I was younger of course," The Healer replied.

Eadfrid was tall with long white hair that was lose about his shoulders; he wore the pale robes of a Healer, and his left hand was position at an odd angle. Eadfrid notice Estel looking at his left hand and smiled gently.

"Just one of those scrapes, lad – my older brother, Renweard, challenged me to a horse race, I lost and broke my hand when I fell and the horse stomped on it. It has been this way ever since. Needless to say, the Healer back in my time wasn't very good and so I studied so that I may fix anything that comes to me," Eadfrid said.

"Wish you could fix my problem," Estel muttered. Eadfrid took a seat in the one other chair in the room and poured some tea for himself.

"There is no time like the present, tell me has happened to you," the old man said. Estel was weary at first, but then he started to explain. He explained how he had been kidnapped and about the fight he had with his father from months before. Through it all, Eadfrid was quiet, but he was listening.

"That is a big problem, but think of it this way…at least this Glorion fellow hadn't found you in those woods, my daughters did and that was fortunate," Eadfrid said.

"I know, and I am glad, I am sorry that I bothered you with my problems,"

"Well, I think that we should take care of this as soon as possible, do you know your way to Bree?" Eadfrid asked.

"I'll know when I can figure out where Utivar is,"

"We shall look over map's in the morning, we shall also send a messenger to your father, and while we wait for a reply, you may stay here with me and my family," Eadfrid said.

"That is the best course of action," Estel replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Good, good, besides…" the older man stood and stretched his back, some of his joints popped as he did so, "My girls are wanting to show you around the village and get you clean clothes and a cut of your hair,"

"They want to play dress up?" Estel's eyes grew wide.

"Not exactly, but don't worry, they only want to bless you," Eadfrid laughed then he wished Estel good night and left the boy alone.

* * *

"Tauré! Have you seen my hair brush?" Mîrwen yelled from her room.

"No! but you can borrow mine!" came the reply from the eldest of the three.

"Shall I wear yellow or green today?" Lótelas asked, she stood in the hall way in her night shift holding two dresses.

"GREEN!" Mîrwen and Tauré replied. Lótelas nodded her head and went to change.

This was the greeting that Estel got when he emerged from his room; the girls ran from each others room in a hurry as they tried to decide what to do with their hair. Who would wear it up, who would wear it down and if it was all right to do both. He noticed that each girl also had their own pendant.

"It's for when we are together in a crowd, whoever has the star is Tauré, the moon is mine and the birch tree is Mîrwen's," Lótelas had explained to him when she saw him looking at the pendants. Then she pointed him the way to the dinning room.

Eadfrid was all ready there; he poured some tea for Estel as he sat down.

"I've never heard such a ruckus before in my life," Estel said.

"Girls, they are always considering how they look; and mind me, my daughter's are very pretty, they need not try so hard," Eadfrid replied.

"They are, and energetic at the same time," Estel agreed.

"Are you talking about us?" the girls asked as they came into the dinning room.

"Yes," Estel and Eadfrid replied.

"Shall we eat then?" Tauré asked as she took eggs upon her plate.

"And then we shall go to the market and get Estel some clothes!" Mîrwen said.

"You honestly don't need too…" Estel started but Eadfrid stopped him.

"I didn't see any sort of bag, which means that you only have the clothes on your back; since Lord Elrond is a Healer in his own rights, why don't you help me with my herbs and patients till we hear from your Father? Nothing would be charity if you came to work for me while you stay with us,"

Estel gave a small smile, "That – I can do."

* * *

A/N –

Eadfrid is Rohan for "Blessed Peace"

Renweard is Rohan for "Horse Guard"

As for Tauré, Lótelas and Mîrwen – these are Gondorian and I have no clue what they mean. They are triplets as well, if you hadn't figured that out yet.


	7. Part 7

A/N – Wow, I hadn't realized where I had gotten with this story

**A/N – **Wow, I hadn't realized where I had gotten with this story. I re-read all the chapters and I like this story very much, no if only could update this a bit more. Since the original plot has been lost, for I have no clue where I have put my notes. This will probably last for three to four more chapters. I hope you all like it.

* * *

**My Brother, My Son**

**Part 7**

**Abyssus abysum invocat – **_**hell calls hell; on misstep leads to another.**_

* * *

"So, what are we to call you anyway? Estel is a bit…girly for a man," Mîrwen said with a bit of a giggle. Estel gave her a look as if she was crazy and then he sighed.

"You can also call me Strider," he said.

"Rangers, you always do come up with the most _creative_ names," Tauré said. Strider and the Triplets were walking through the small town of Utivar intent on visiting the market place. The town was mostly built out of lime stone, even the main thoroughfare of the town was paved with bricks, some had writing on them, dedicating the brick to one person or another.

"I'm glad you decided to stay, Strider," Lótelas said, the gates of the market place came into view and they passed between four guards. This was a precaution against any thievery that might take place, of course, the Magistrate couldn't control all of the theft that took place behind these gates but, it did help against the bolder person of theft. Strider and the Triplets passed the gate without being stopped and Strider had to dodge before he got run over with a cart.

"Oi! You better watch where you are going ye old idiot!" Mîrwen yelled at the driver who returned a rather rude gesture. Strider was shocked, never in his life had he seen a man give that particular sign to a lady. But the girls didn't seem bothered by it as they just laughed.

"Come, my friends, let us get Strider some clothing," Lótelas said. The rest of that morning was spent getting shirts and leggings made for the young man. Whenever someone asked about Strider they said he was their long lost cousin of a sort and just left it at that. Though many balked at the boy's name, but he seemed used to it.

"We still have to find a better name, one that is only slightly more normal," Tauré said with a sigh. In her arms she held the finished shirts and leggings; they were waiting for some dresses the sisters had ordered the day before. Meanwhile, Strider came back with roasted chestnuts, which was a common sight it Utivar.

"I like my name," Strider said, but mirth was beholden in his eyes and so Tauré hadn't taken any offense to it.

"From ancestors come our names, but from virtues, our honors," Mîrwen said. Strider felt unshed tears in his eyes, he calmly ran a hand over his face, and everything he had been denying up till now had just come to mind. Sure, Eadfrid had said he would send a messenger as soon as possible; however, he hadn't given thought to his own ancestry ever since Lord Elrond of Rivendell had told him. It had many a year at most, he thought, it had been a very busy year and he had forgotten all about it.

"That was very interesting, who told you that one?" Lótelas asked.

"Gandalf, we always like to try and come up with clever sayings," Mîrwen shrugged her shoulders.

"You have met Mithrandir?" Strider asked.

"If your talking about Gandalf, then yes, we do," Tauré said. It was then that the apprentice to the seamstress came out with three packages. The dresses were done and they would now head on home so that Strider could help Eadfrid with his afternoon patients.

* * *

Glorion was very tired when he finally came upon the small village. Utivar was quiet and peaceful – not to mention that the tracks led this way. Malikki must be near, he growled at the thought of his young brother running off like that, the boy had a cold! It was very stupid, Glorion thought as he entered the town.

He would have to scour it up and down, sideways and lengthways. Malikki would not get away from him this time. He would drag the boy home faster than one would say "Dwarfs are the legal heights of midgets!"

* * *

Arwen, Elrohir and Elledan rode into town as the morning grew into afternoon. They had combed their hair over their ears so that some of their Elvish-ness was hidden, they had also changed into worn clothing – even if they were practically royalty, they had learned what Edain could do when greed took their hearts.

The Inn was made out of lime stone and had huge windows; the curtains were a light blue that was allowed to glow with the wind that also entered the Inn. As the Elves entered, they noticed that the place was very well kept. A young boy was sweeping the floor in the main room while a woman was bent on making bread, the kitchen was open fro all to see and as the bell above the door rang (which reminded Arwen of a faeries voice) she turned and smiled at them.

"Ah, travelers, I hope the sun shone upon your path," the woman said.

"A star shines on the hour of our meeting," Arwen replied with a slight curtsey.

"Come, I have two rooms just cleaned this morning," the woman said, "My name is Audrey Bower and that is my son Arandur," the woman slightly pointed at the boy who was sweeping, he waved at the strangers.

"We are Arwen, Elledan and Elrohir of Rivendell," Arwen replied. Audrey seemed very surprised as she curtsied.

"My Lords and Lady! It is an honor of you to visit my humble establishment!" Audrey said.

"Lady Bower, it is we who must thank you for your kindness," Elledan said with a bow. Audrey shaded red briefly and led them up the stairs to a room that was connected by a stout oak door. Both rooms had a balcony to sit upon and doors that opened to the great out doors. Both were covered in light blue and there was a huge wash room.

Arandur filled the tub three times that day; one for each Lord and the Lady. Elledan and Elrohir complained of the girly smell, for Arwen used lavender, but she just laughed at them.

"I am going to see if anyone has seen Estel,"

"He might go by Strider," Elledan said.

"I'd ask around for a dirty little boy by that name," Elrohir grinned.

"And when I find said dirty little boy – shall I tell him such?" Arwen asked.

"No!" the twins yelled at her, but she just laughed as she left the room.

* * *

Strider had been put to work making up new bandages from freshly washed sheets that the family did not need any longer. Tauré was primping up, her new gown was a light pink with lace and bell sleeves like the ladies of Rivendell wore. She looked out the front window every few moments.

"Really, Tauré, must you do that?" Mîrwen asked.

"Yes, Istuion will be here any moment!" Tauré sighed, "He is so brave!"

"And he stinks, never takes a bath!" Lótelas groused.

"Rangers don't have the time," Strider put in, and then he looked up at Tauré, "Istuion, as in Galloper?" Strider asked.

"What ever are you going on about?" she asked.

"Rangers don't use their real names; we take on a different name when we are adopted into the Rangers family. This makes them our family, the Chieftain gives the newest member a new name, mine is Strider of course and I gave Istuion that of Galloper. He always wants to make his horse go so fast," Strider explained.

"Does that mean I can call him Gally?" Tauré asked.

"If you want to die…" Strider shrugged, but he was almost laughing.

"How brilliant of you!" Tauré said happily. Still, she wasn't happy with the waiting and it tool twenty minutes for Galloper to knock upon the door.

"Gally!" Tauré threw herself into the young mans hands, his eyes had gone wide and Strider couldn't help but laugh at the young man.

"Sir Chieftain! Did you have to tell her?" Galloper asked, his ice blue eyes did not hold anything but annoyance at the elder man. Istuion was only a year younger than Strider.

"Mellon nin, forgive me, it slipped," Strider said with a smirk. Galloper highly doubted that it escaped Strider. Nothing ever escaped that man, well at least nothing the younger Rangers did that is.

"Lady Tauré, I am glad to see you again," Istuion said.

"My love! I have missed you, it has been three months,"

"Indeed," Eadfrid laughed and hugged the young man, "I now have two Rangers in my home, I hope my other daughters haven't fallen in love," he said. Mîrwen and Lótelas shook their heads.

"Honestly, Daddy!" Mîrwen started, "I am after the silver smith,"

"And I am after the Magistrates son!" Lótelas said with a giggle.

"Good, because I am not yet ready to settle down," Strider said.

Galloper's eyes alighted with mischief of his own; "Oh really?" he said, closing the door and taking a seat on the bench that Strider occupied, "and what about the lovely Arwen Undomiel?" he asked. Strider glared at him but the other girls gasped and ran to sit at Strider's feet.

"Are you in love with the Lady Arwen of Lord Elrond?" Mîrwen asked.

"Tragic! I am sure she is already married to a strapping elf lord!" Tauré said.

"Oh shut up! Tauré, I am sure she would do no such thing!" Lótelas said with a slap to her sister's arm. "Ouch!" Tauré glared.

"First and foremost I am not in love with Lady Arwen of Rivendell. Secondly, technically I am the adopted son of Lord Elrond and thirdly…she has yet to decide if she wants to be married or not," Strider snorted at the lot.

"Come now, Chieftain, we all know you want her!"

"Galloper, if you do not quit it I shall assign you the southern Shire boarder patrol for a year," Strider growled. The younger man didn't think this a dire threat but he didn't laugh outright.

"Oh really? And what if I am to tell you that the Lady has come looking for you….herself?"

"What? Arwen is here?" Strider looked surprised.

"And your brothers, I saw them this afternoon," Istuion said.

"Where are they now?" Strider asked.

"They are at the Pewter Mug Inn," Galloper replied.

Strider didn't say another word as he grabbed his new cloak and ran out the door.

* * *

A/N – Okay, I do believe it will be another two chapters before this is done and over with. I thought it would be funny to have Tauré in love with a Ranger and give that Ranger a terrible name. But I like Galloper! I also decided that since Utivar is a human town that they wouldn't use Elvish when greeting each other and so I decided to have the traditional Elvish greetings just in the Westron word.

Please review!

Ta,

Dizzles

_**May the sun shine on your road and Valar be with you!**_


	8. part 8

A/N – Well, look at that

**A/N – **Well, look at that! I am updating once again! I hope you all like this. One of these days I am going to re-vamp this whole thing and hopefully sometime soon. I have a book to edit on the side and hopefully it will become a best seller! Ah, one can hope!

* * *

**My Brother, My Son**

**Part 8**

**Mens regnum bona possidet – **_An honest heart is a kingdom in itself. _

* * *

_I knew they would come,_ Strider thought as he made his way through the streets of Utivar. The cool wind from the North made his cheeks severely pink in the early evening air. His foot steps quickened as he thought about his brothers, and Arwen. He and Arwen had only met a handful of times and his love for her had festered in his heart. Strider knew that he would never marry another; he would adopt a child before he married any other woman besides Arwen Undomiel.

A hand reached out and Strider found himself pulled into an alley way, his attacker pushed him up against the wall. "Malikki, I'm glad I found you,"

Strider glared at Glorion, " What do you want?"

"This is getting a bit old, younger brother, we are going home and if I have to wrap you in rope and chains than I shall do just that," Glorion laughed as if everything was a huge joke.

Vess was the sort of man who hated it when he got bad news.

* * *

The messenger his nephew had sent included a report about the young man they had captured in the woods. The boy had apparently escaped and Glorion informed him that the boy would once again be captured and transported to the Empty Lands.

It did not help that the room they were having their conference held a portrait of the Elves with a boy wit grey eyes. The same that Vess had observed of the boy in the woods. The Ranger was of this family, Vess was sure of it; but, they did not know this yet. Vess smirked to himself – even if his brother found out the boy wasn't his youngest son, they could use him to get what they wanted.

And Vess was an ambitious man, he wanted Rivendell.

* * *

Arwen had met up with Elledan and Elrohir, non of them had found Estel and they were pretty sure that he had to be someplace in the town. Several people said that they had seen a boy of that age and description in the market place with the Healer's three girls; Tauré, Mîrwen and Lótelas. The girls had told the market people that Strider was a long lost cousin of theirs from some place beyond their little wall and valley. Arwen was sure that Estel was with the Healer and so they had all decided to go in that direction.

"I'm not exactly sure where it is, I've gotten three different directions," Arwen sighed.

"It's all right, dear sister, we'll find it sooner or later," Elledan reassured her.

"Yes, and then we can give our brother a lecture for not sending us a letter," Elrohir said. Arwen smiled at that, she knew how much Estel hated the lectures the older elves always gave him. Elledan gave his sister a quick hug before they walked onwards. However, harsh words from an alley way made them stop.

"I understand your loss more than you will ever understand. However, I refuse to budge one step, I am going home, back to Rivendell where I belong,"

"That sounds like Estel…" Elrohir whispered just loud enough for Elvin ears to catch his words.

"Malikki, I do not appreciate you thinking of those fiends as your family, they stole you from us!" an unknown person (at least to the elves) replied.

"Do you honestly think that?"

"Aye, I do,"

"And there is no way that I can convince you otherwise?"

"No,"

"Then I am sorry for all the loss you have endured,"

Arwen, Elledan and Elrohir gasped slightly as Estel brought up his had and grabbed Glorion by the back of the man's neck. It two seconds the man's eyes rolled up into his head and Estel gently laid him on the ground.

"See!" it was Elrohir, "I told you he would need that one day!" he smirked at his siblings.

"Oh please! You forget, brother, that it was I who taught it to him!"

"You two are horrible! I suggested it in a letter!"

"We thought of it first!" Elledan and Elrohir yelled at her. Arwen smirked at the both of them.

"No, it was my letter, you replied, remember? Or have your memories grown worse over the years?" Arwen jibed.

"T'was not!" the Twins argued.

"T'was so!" Arwen rolled her eyes.

"T'was not!"

"T'was so!"

"If Ada was here he wouldn't appreciate the arguing of five year olds," Estel said, grinning at them.

"Estel! My brother!" Elledan and Elrohir hugged the human at the same time, going on and on about not coming home or sending a letter of some type and what have you. Arwen just laughed at the three, they were very close and she could see Estel's eyes shine with happiness at seeing them again. If Estel could have a glow of his own, Arwen was sure that it would be brighter then any she had ever seen.

"My brother's, come, we must send word to Adar," Arwen said.

"Of course, dear Sister," Elrohir agreed. The four exited the alley way. Estel was safe with the knowledge that he would soon be home and he would soon be hugging his Ada.

* * *

If Tauré could have known she would be meeting an Elf Princess, she would have scoffed at the idea. It was a fancy that only children had, she was sure of, however, with the three elves and the human they called brother having tea in the dinning room with her father – Tauré wasn't so sure if such childish fancies couldn't become a reality in her own world.

Of course, Arwen was happy to talk fashion with the girls while Elledan and Elrohir happily shared some of their herbs with the Healer, in a thank you regarding their young brother. Estel was just happy to see them all again.

"I must admit, it was odd of my daughters to bring home a boy," Eadfrid said.

"Our Ada would have kicked out any male Arwen came back with," Elrohir said.

"He would not! And besides, I am old enough to have a suitor if I wanted," Arwen snorted in a princess sort of way. The girl giggled at this.

"Remember Tuvalu?" Elledan asked.

"Oh, well, he was the only one," Arwen said. The twins laughed at this, Eadfrid looked at Estel who only shrugged back; he didn't know what the twins were talking about either.

"So," Elledan turned to Estel, "What did Glorion want anyway?" he asked.

"Apparently, he thought I was a reincarnation of his young brother, Malikki, who died in a hunting accident," Estel explained.

"Oh, that's brilliant of him," Elrohir rolled his eyes.

"Indeed, anyway, he was taking me to the Empty Lands to try and pass me off as said brother,"

"He would have to call you crazy and lock you up someplace," Elledan said.

"I have no doubts that he would have done something like that," Estel agreed.

"And where was he going?" Arwen asked.

"Rivendell, with his Uncle,"

"Uncle….who?" the twin looked at each other.

"Vess I think it was," Estel replied.

"Oh Valar!" the twins gaped at each other.

* * *

When Glorion awoke, he had a head ache the size of Mirkwood and Lothlorian put together. Cursing Elves in general he got to his feet and looked around him. Malikki was gone, and now Glorion would have to look for him again. But this time…he pulled out a knife he always carried; in old runes not used any longer in Arda was his name on the hilt. If the boy would not come, he would have to kill the Ranger.

Of course, his Uncle was very forceful in the letter of reply to Glorion's report. He wanted the boy alive so that they could barter him for Rivendell. Like that would ever happen, Glorion suspected the Elves would fight before giving up the human. For if a human was protected within the vales of Rivendell, then the human must be very powerful and very needed to be within the elvin realm all his life.

Making his way to the exit of the alley. Glorion looked about to see what time of day it was. He must have slept for a terribly long time for the sun was just peeking over the horizon. He sighed to himself – how was he to break the news to his father, he had promised to bring Malikki home. And in his heart, he knew the boy was indeed his brother.

* * *

Elledan finished the warrior braids of his brother's hair and now it was Elrohir's turn to do the same with his twin's dark brown hair. They would do the same with Estel, the boy had yet to cut the long tresses as he had been talking about ever since he had gone off to become a Ranger. But, the young human hadn't found the courage to cut his hair yet, Elledan wasn't sure if it was because Estel wanted to still fit in with the Elves or if it was losing a part of himself.

If Elrohir knew what his twin was thinking, the only indication of knowing was a slight pat on the back. Somehow, they knew if something bothered the other twin and that was their way of supporting the other. Neither of them had been away from the other, they went everywhere together and if they strayed apart, their bond was the only thing they had to know if the other was alive or not.

"All is right with the world, my brother," Elrohir said.

"Indeed," Elledan agreed. With deft movements, Elrohir finished the warrior braids in Elledan's hair.

"Now, let us find little Estel," Elrohir said.

"I heard that you bloody elf!" as if on que, the boy walked in, he was towel drying his long hair and glared at his brothers.

"Such language!" Elledan said mock-glarnig at Estel.

"Dol lost nin," Estel muttered taking up a brush and throwing it at Elledan. The elf had lost his wits for a second and so the brush knocked him on the head do to his inattentiveness'.

"That was a good one Estel!" Elrohir laughed.

"Only you would think so!" Elledan glared as he got to his feet.

"Oh no! it's the Orc-Slayer-thing! Run!" Estel said as he took off, Elledan on his heels.

Arwen sighed as she heard her brothers playing in the hallway of the Inn. She was paying the woman for the use of the rooms and waiting for her siblings to get done and join her for the ride back to Rivendell. Estel probably provoked the twins and that was why he was running away from them. Elledan was waving a brush and Elrohir had all their bags, he was laughing as the Estel ran from the elder twin.

"Just you wait till I get my hands on you!"

"In your dreams!" Estel yelled back.

"Elledan! Estel! Calm down!" Arwen ordered. The two stopped and blushed.

"Sorry sister," Elledan said.

"Yeah, Sorry Arwen," Estel scratched the back of his head.

"Boys," Arwen muttered. Lady Bower just laughed as she shook her head.

"Boys will be boys," she said.

"Indeed," Arwen had to agree to that one.

* * *

The young Lord of the Empty Lands watched as the three elves and the human jumped upon the young geldings, Malikki sat behind one of the Elvin males. He was smiling and joking with them, like how he used to joke around with Glorion ages ago. It seemed like only a short time ago that his brother had died. Hunting accident indeed, Glorion had to hold back a sob. It was his fault.

_Malikki would get the buck this time. He decided as he notched an arrow. This time he would bring home the buck and his father would hug him and tell him how proud he was of his son. Smiling at this thought, Malikki let go his arrow and…struck two feet short of his target. He sighed as the buck bounded away from him. Rolling his eyes he sat back to think. His day dream had shattered, now if anyone got the buck it would be his older brother Glorion. _

_Standing, he stretched a bit before looking around, he was hiding behind some huge bushes that hid him perfectly. "Maybe Father is right, maybe I do need more practice," he muttered, he turned to make his way out to find his brother. _

_He didn't know what had happened at first, but, he felt a sharp pain in his middle. He gasped and brought his hands to the bleeding area. Looking down with wide eyes, he notice he was bleeding. Screaming in terror, Malikki collapsed onto the ground. He was scared. Terribly scared. _

_"GLORION! BROTHER!" he yelled as loud as possible. _

Glorion held back tears as he watched his quarry and the elves leave Utivar. He was happy to be with the Elves, happier than Glorion had seen the young man while in his keeping. If what Gandalf had said was true, than his brother was truly dead, Vess was wrong – no matter how long they searched they would never find his brothers reincarnation.

However, Glorion knew that if the boy made it back to Rivendell before the talks were threw, he would ruin the plans Glorion and his Uncle had for Rivendell. A real home with real trees and more game than Glorion had ever dreamt of. It was the ideal place to raise a family. Glorion wanted that so badly, the peace it would bring him and his father. Peace within themselves, not just for their bodies.

He had lost his brother, but he would not break his promise.

* * *

A/N – Sorry, I know its boring. But I had to set up for the last chapter. I know exactly what I am going to do! Yay! Please review!

Ta,

Dizzy

**May the stars shine upon you!**


End file.
